Finding Danny Pink
by Imagine69
Summary: "Danny, if that is you, wherever you are, whatever it takes, I will be with you again. Nothing will stop me, nothing in the world, as soon as I know it's you." Clara now knows that it really was Danny at the other end of the phone call, and nothing will stop her from finding a path back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Clara's hand was shaking as she dialled the number, triple-checking before she hit the green call button.

The phone rung a few times, before a woman's voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Martha Jones?" Clara asked nervously.

"Yes..." the woman sounded rather suspicious.

"My name is Clara Oswald. I used to travel with the Doctor," Clara explained.

There was a pause. Clara assumed that Martha was taking the time to absorb the information. "Then we have something in common," Martha said finally. "How's he doing? Hang on, you said you _used_ to travel with him. Are you all right?"

"He's fine," Clara said. She hesitated, before adding, "He's gone home to Gallifrey."

Despite this revelation, Martha didn't miss the omission in Clara's response. "You haven't answered my second question."

Clara sighed. "I need you to help me with something."

"Okay, what is it?" Martha silently wondered what had happened to the Doctor's latest companion. It must have been related to the recent Cyberman invasion. UNIT had recruited Mickey and herself to aid recovery, but she wasn't familiar with the details of the Doctor's involvement.

"I have a device that needs recharging. Like a vortex manipulator, but much more complicated. With the Doctor gone, I figured you would be my best chance of getting it fixed." Clara waited nervously for Martha's response.

"I'll do my best," Martha promised. "Do you want to come over and discuss? I'm based in South London now."

Clara suppress the urge to sigh in relief. There was hope for her after all.

"That would be great."


	2. Chapter 2

Martha and her husband Mickey were incredibly welcoming people. Within minutes of arrival, Clara found herself sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand, telling her story. This man and woman were practically strangers, and yet somehow, they seemed to understand.

Clara described the wonders that she had seen, and how she so deeply regretted that she kept it all a secret from Danny. Martha nodded sympathetically, and told Clara about how she had kept it all a secret from her family. Mickey muttered that he had no family to keep a secret from. Martha took his hand and pointed out that he had a Tardis family now.

There were moments in Clara's recount where she started talking about Danny and found that she couldn't stop. "He taught me how to see things differently. He didn't want to go up in the Tardis and watch the solar flare - he said there are wonders right here. One person can be more amazing than universes, he said."

Clara briefly registered that she was crying, but felt as if a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She talked about how Danny was hit by a car, and how she tried to blackmail the Doctor but he was too clever, of course. She told Martha and Mickey about 3W, and how Danny keep sacrificing himself for the greater good.

"I found the boy's parents, eventually. They've sent him home," she concluded, feeling more relaxed than she had in months. "Thank you so much for listening to all that. Any questions?" Clara would never stop being a teacher - always had to ask for questions at the end.

"Yes, actually." It was Mickey who spoke. "You said the Doctor went back to Gallifrey. He just left you?" Mickey sounded rather disgusted.

Tears spilled from Clara's eyes again, but she wiped them away impatiently. She'd done more than enough crying already. "He thought Danny used the bracelet to come back. And I let him think that so he can go home without feeling as if he needs to look after me."

Martha and Mickey exchanged a dark look, as if they realised something that Clara didn't know. But they must have been saving that for later, because Martha came up with another question. "So who was Missy then? If she knew about Gallifrey..."

Clara hesitated. She couldn't remember much from jumping into the Doctor's timestream, but the Doctor had briefly told her about Martha Jones and the Year that Never Was, and she didn't want to upset anyone, especially since they had been so kind to her.

"She was the Master, regenerated into female form," Clara replied.

There was a long silence, with both Mickey and Clara looking at Martha with concern. But Martha took a deep breath, and said, "Well, if she was killed by a Cyberman, then she got what she deserved."

There was a another pause; no one knew what was meant to happen next.

"Let me take that for you," Mickey said, standing up and reaching for Clara's empty cup.

Mickey took the cups and headed into the kitchen, leaving the two girls together.

"So," said Martha, "You want to recharge the bracelet so you can find Danny, and, if possible, bring him back?"

Clara nodded. "Or, if not, so I can join him."

"Are you sure," Martha asked. "You'd leave your Dad and your Gran behind? They'd be devastated."

Clara bit her lip. This had been the only thing she was unsure about. "I'll meet that hurdle when I get there."

Martha nodded. "Mickey and I want to help you as much as possible."

"Thank you."

"But first," Martha said resolutely. "You need to understand one thing. Let's wait for Mickey to get back, then I'll tell you my story."

Mickey chose that moment to reenter the room.

"Perfect timing," Clara observed.

Starting with the hospital on the moon, and with Mickey's help in some places, Martha told Clara all about her travels with the Doctor. From the Sontaran invasion to the Chameleon circuit and 1913. And of course, the very painful year-long journey around the globe. When she finished, Clara was more impressed than ever.

"So what's one thing we learn from all that?" Martha asked. Clara thought that she could've been a great teacher if she hadn't become a doctor.

"The Doctor is an idiot?" Clara suggested.

Mickey laughed, and even Martha smiled, her eyes still a little wet from the tears she always shed when she described her adventures with the Doctor.

"That's pretty accurate, actually," Mickey said. "In fact, Jack once said - "

"My point is," Martha cut in, "the Doctor is a bit of a noble idiot. And the Master, no matter what regeneration, I'm sure, is never going to tell the Doctor where Gallifrey is. So please don't feel bad about this, or guilty, because it's not your fault, but if the Doctor thinks that you and Danny are together..."

Clara's eyes widened in the shock of realisation and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no..."

"Clara - " Martha began to say something, hoping to be able to help. She was a doctor, after all.

"Thank you, and sorry, excuse me for a moment," Clara joined all her words together and didn't take a breath in between. She pulled out her phone and headed into the corridor.

Martha and Mickey nodded, understanding immediately. When Clara left, Martha looked at her husband, and, without words, communicated a deep sympathy for Clara and the Doctor while cursing the Doctor's noble streak and his ability to lie. She leaned her head on Mickey's shoulder, and Mickey wrapped an arm around her.

"They'll be okay," he said, trying to believe his own words.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara came back into the living looking as if she were on the verge of tears again. "He's not picking up," she said worriedly. "I tried three times."

"He's probably just rescuing a planet somewhere," Martha said as she gestured for Clara to sit down again.

"But he'd still pick up," Clara said. "It takes him a little while but he always picks up to at least tell me that he's busy."

Mickey nudged his wife. "Maybe you have a go."

Martha looked surprised for a moment, then produced her phone. She stared at it in her for a while, then realised that both Clara and Mickey were watching her expectantly.

"Haven't done this in years," she said quietly. She scrolled through the contacts on her phone and, after a moment's hesitation, called the Doctor.

Almost as soon as Martha heard the dial tone, the Doctor picked up the phone. "Doctor Jones!" he sounded cheerful, but Martha knew he was faking it.

"Doctor," Martha replied. She looked at Clara, surprise etched on her face. 'He's Scottish!' she mouthed. Clara nodded, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"How can I help you?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, can you pop over for a moment? There's someone here to see you." Martha crossed her fingers.

The Doctor paused, before replying with carefully chosen words. "Doctor Jones, is she a control freak who can talk faster than the speed of light and do that thing where her eyes inflate?"

Martha looked at Clara. "If I say yes, will you still come?"

The Doctor sighed over the phone. "Can you pass her the phone?"

Martha did as she was told and passed the phone to Clara.

"Doctor?"

"Clara! What's going on?"

"Doctor, you lied to me!" She vaguely registered that she was crying again, and made a mental note to lose that habit. "Where are you? Are you alone?"

"Clara, I'm fine. What's gotten into you. Why don't you just go home to P.E? Does he know you're visiting Martha and Mickey?" The Doctor sounded annoyed, but Clara knew he was just being defensive.

Unfortunately, she was sobbing now, and couldn't seem to put this into words.

"Clara?" Now the Doctor was confused. And concerned. "Are you all right?"

No reply. Only the sound of Clara sobbing, and the background noise of Martha trying to comfort her.

"Clara, can you pass the phone to PE?"

Clara shook her head, but obviously the Doctor couldn't see.

"Okay, give it back to Martha." Apparently he wasn't going to get any more information from Clara.

Martha grabbed the phone eagerly and quickly decided that she wasn't going to let him get a word in on this one. Nevertheless, she went out into the corridor so that Clara couldn't hear what she was saying, and become more upset than she already was. "Doctor, you absolute idiot! You just assumed, didn't you, that Danny would come back. Didn't let Clara tell you that he was back, just assumed and jumped on your high horse to do the noble thing and sacrifice your own happiness and wellbeing so your companion, your _friend_, might not feel guilty about it. Well, I'm telling you now, she is feeling as guilty as ever and you can get your Tardis right here, and fix things up!"

There was a silence, and Martha worried for a moment that she had pushed things too far.

"Danny didn't come back?"

Martha sighed. "He killed a civilian boy by accident when he was a soldier. He sent the boy back. Clara found the boy's parents and sent him home."

"Typical Clara," the Doctor muttered.

"What was that?" Martha asked, but the Doctor had already hung up.

A moment later, the familiar wheezing and groaning of the Tardis echoed through the flat as the Doctor landed in the living room. The blue doors opened, and the Doctor stepped out, holding out his arms.

Clara ran straight into them. It was the first time that this Doctor initiated a hug.

"Broke the habit," said the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara quickly calmed down and re-introduced the Doctor to Martha and Mickey. Martha flung herself at the Doctor, and when Clara gave him a meaningful look, he hugged back. Mickey slapped him on the back in greeting, and Clara gave the Doctor another meaningful look, so he returned the gesture, albeit a little overenthusiastically.

Mickey returned to the sofa to recover, with Martha hovering over him to examine the bruise developing just behind his left shoulder blade.

"Sorry, Mickey," the Doctor said sheepishly. "Apparently this version isn't meant for modern day greetings."

"It's okay, Doctor," Mickey said, smiling in slight amusement.

Martha, who was heading into the kitchen for some ice, looked over her shoulder and said, "Doctor, why don't you take Clara into the Vortex for a bit? Talk things through."

"My companions are always very clever, aren't they?" the Doctor observed proudly. "Come on!" He grabbed Clara's wrist and pulled her into the Tardis.

The blue box dematerialised, leaving Martha and Mickey alone in their living room.

"What did you make of all that?" Mickey asked, taking the ice pack and placing it behind him. He leant back into the sofa to keep it in place.

Martha sighed. "He's changed, and yet he hasn't. I feel so sorry for Clara though."

Mickey nodded. "The poor girl's been through a lot. A bit like you, actually."

"Yeah, but I've got you," Martha said. "Clara's lost nearly everything." Just thinking about Clara's situation made Martha feel like crying.

Mickey must have noticed, because he stretched an arm out, inviting Martha to move closer so he could drape his arm around her shoulders. Martha obliged, resting her head of Mickey's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She's still got the Doctor," Mickey said. "And she's got determination. If she really wants to, then the Doctor will fix up that bracelet thing and she can go and find Danny."

Martha nodded. She had nothing else to say, so she didn't say anything.

After a moment, Mickey spoke again. "Martha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think she'd really go? It'd be like dying, wouldn't it?"

Martha sat up so she could look Mickey in the eye. "I think she would. She thinks it's the only way she can be happy again - to be with Danny, you know. But she doesn't see it as dying - she sees it as entering another world."

"Yeah..." Mickey shifted slightly; the ice pack had been sliding down his back.

"I think I'd do the same," Martha said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Mickey hadn't understood. "What would you do the same?"

"If you died, and I could find you, I'd do my best to be with you again," Martha said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No," Mickey answered. "Don't talk like that, Martha. If I die, you let me be. Stay here with your family."

"I wouldn't be able to do that." Martha could feel the tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Yes, you would," Mickey said. "Please, I'm asking you. Promise me you won't come after me?"

"I can't..."

There was a silence, and Mickey feared he might have gone too far.

"Could you, if it were me? Could you make that promise?" Martha asked, her voice suddenly fierce and challenging.

"Martha, I have no family here. You're all that I have!"

Martha sighed. There was a silence that neither of them seemed to be willing to break.

Finally, Martha got up. "I'll get started on dinner."

She headed towards the kitchen. Just as she was about to reach the door, Mickey called out, "Martha?'

She turned back to look at him.

"I love you," Mickey said as he dropped the ice pack on the coffee table and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around Martha held her tightly, as as if he never wanted to let go.

"I love you too," Martha whispered. She pressed her face into Mickey's chest, letting her few stray tears disappear into his jumper.

"You don't have to promise me anything," Mickey said as they pulled back. "Okay?"

Martha nodded, and nearly smiled. "So what do you want for dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Tardis hummed gently as Clara entered. Perhaps Clara was imagining it, but she felt as if she was being welcomed home.

It didn't feel like home though. Home was where Danny happened to be, and perhaps she would never feel at home again. But the Tardis was the next-best thing, and she was very grateful that this eccentric blue box was glad to see her.

"So," said the Doctor, "Soldier boy didn't come home to you. And you lied to me and pretended that he did."

Clara didn't say anything, but let her gaze drift around the console room, coming to rest on a homework book that she must have left behind. It was open, on the ledge, showing an image of an angry sun and a solar flare headed to earth. She could feel the tears welling up again as she remembered how Danny had caught her lying. But he wasn't angry, just upset, and disappointed.

When Clara finally looked up at the Doctor, she saw the same sadness and disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Clara." The Doctor said her name in a way that no one else could, with special emphasis on the "l". Clara thought about the way Danny said her name, balancing every sound as if he relished the feel of the letters on his tongue.

Pulling a lever, the Doctor brought the Tardis into the vortex and sat down on the stairs leading up from the main control stage. "You don't owe me any truth, Clara. But I do care about you enough that you _can_ tell me the truth. Or do you think I don't want to hear it?"

"Doctor." Clara moved to sit next to him. "It's just that...I thought you found Gallifrey. I wanted you to have that happy ending."

The Doctor sighed. "And you know, I thought you'd found Danny and wanted you to have your happy ending, which you actually deserve!"

"Don't say that," Clara said, her eyes widening with sympathy and care. "You deserve happiness too, Doctor."

The Doctor scoffed slightly and turned away. Clara couldn't see his face, but she knew it was a mix of emotions - of guilt and loneliness and despair. But he wouldn't let her see, wouldn't let her in. Even his previous incarnation hadn't let Clara try to help. Clara wondered if he'd ever opened up about his past, to any companion. Rose, perhaps, Clara thought, as she vaguely remembered the cheerful, blonde-headed girl that had become such good friends with one of her echos.

"Anyway," the Doctor said, standing up and moving towards the control panels. He seemed to have shaken off the thought of Gallifrey. "The question is: how are we going to find your boyfriend now?"

Clara fingered the bracelet, almost unconsciously.

"Yes. Good." The Doctor took the bracelet from Clara's wrist and zapped it with his sonic screwdriver. "Time Lord technology. It is logically simple to recharge."

A spark of hope kindled in Clara's heart. "It is? How?"

"Logically simple," the Doctor emphasised. "Practically...nearly impossible. But not for us. The bracelet is made up of five main stones - the rest are just decoration. The five stones happen to be rather rare pieces of rock from planets all over the galaxy. They are red in colour when full of energy, but the energy of all five stones must be balanced in perfect harmony to provide function for the device. Yes, a very elegant piece of work. Difficult to repair."

"But not impossible," Clara insisted.

"No, not impossible," the Doctor agreed. "Well, it is decided. Better go pick up Martha and Mickey. Can't let them miss out on all the fun."

"You're going to help me?" Clara's voice held the same wonder as the last time she asked this question. The Doctor sighed, feeling rather guilty that his companion should doubt his willingness, his _eagerness,_ to help.

"My impossible girl," the Doctor said, rather deliberately. The words sounded foreign in his voice, and yet warmly familiar. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

Clara, of course, leapt up and threw her arms around him. The Doctor was now familiar enough with this gesture to hug back, after taking a moment's time to react.

"Well, then, Clara," the Doctor said. "Let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Martha, naturally, jumped straight into the Tardis. "'Course I'll help," she said. And it was genuine. Martha didn't want to see more universes and more wonders - she'd seen enough in a year around the Earth. No, she was a doctor and she wanted to help, to heal this broken young woman who'd lost so much. And, if possible, to help the Doctor, because if they succeeded, then Clara might well leave and it wouldn't do to leave the Time Lord travelling on his own.

Mickey, naturally, couldn't let Martha run away with the Doctor again. "'Course I'll come. Need to make sure my wife is safe," he said. That was true too. He wasn't worried that the Doctor and Martha would start some sort of affair - they'd grown and changed far too much. Rather, he knew that it would be dangerous, and Martha tended to place herself in the line of fire for the safety of others. Mickey had to be there to stand in front of Martha and shield her from whatever alien decided to attack.

"Well then," said the Doctor. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you," Clara said, giving them each a hug. "For everything."

"Our pleasure," Mickey said. "Now, Doctor, where're we staying?"

Without a word from the Doctor, a row of lights lit up on the floor, like emergency lights on an aeroplane .The Tardis had already arranged a bedroom for Martha and Mickey.

"Cheers, Tardis," Mickey said happily, and he and Martha followed the lights to drop off the clothes that they had hastily gathered.

Clara, of course, had nothing on her, so the Doctor made a quick trip to her flat so she could pick up a few things.

Leaving Martha and Mickey on the Tardis, the Doctor followed Clara outside. He's landed in her bedroom, and was slightly shocked to see that there were clothes everywhere, with coat hangers and hats and scarves littered on chairs all around. The last time he'd been here, the place was impeccably clean, except for the room with three mirrors where make-up was sprawled everywhere. Apparently, Danny's death had stripped Clara of any motivation to live in decent conditions. The Doctor was now doubly determined to find Clara the happy ending that she deserved.

"All good," Clara said, a small suitcase in her hand. "Let's go."

The Doctor and Clara returned to the Tardis. Martha and Mickey were waiting in the console room, and the Doctor sat down to chat with them while Clara went to drop off her things in her old room.

"She's been through a lot," the Doctor said.

"You don't say." Perhaps the Doctor was imagining it, but Martha sounded slightly annoyed, and perhaps a tiny bit accusatory.

"Martha, you need to talk to her." The Doctor cringed inwardly at his inability to express himself.

Martha raised her eyebrows. Mickey looked amused.

"What I mean is," the Doctor explained. "Could you please talk to her some more? You know, do what human girls do."

"Doctor, she's lost so much," Martha said, her voice heavy with sympathy. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Mickey, always full of tact, shook his head slightly and the Doctor took the hint. "And so have you. But you lied to her to try to make her feel better! And it made everything worse. Yes, she did the same, but that doesn't excuse you."

Martha sighed. "_You_ need to be open with her," she continued. "But of course I will try to help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Martha Jones," the Doctor said. Mickey gave him a look that said _throw in a compliment_. "And," the Doctor added. "You really are brilliant."

Martha smiled. It wasn't a flattered smile, but rather an amused one. "Haven't changed a bit, have you, Doctor?" she teased.

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply in kind, but Clara returned, looking less sad than she had in weeks. It wasn't happiness, but she was getting closer.

"So Doctor," Clara said. "Any ideas where to find these stones?"


End file.
